


Loving It Up While We're Going Down

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Best Way To Cure a Hangover [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Intercurral Sex, Poor Yusuf struggles with his self control, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Ariadne and Yusuf don't get very far on the quest to get home. The elivator may not be the best option.





	Loving It Up While We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kink Bingo square "intercurral sex".

    As soon as the elevator door opened, Yusuf ushered Ariadne inside. Before the doors closed, her skirt was up and she was pressed against the wall.

 

    “I need to be between your thighs,” Yusuf groaned against the back of her neck.

 

    Ariadne shivered, pressing her ass against the outline of his cock. She reached back, trying to help him open his pants, gripping his thickening length.

 

    Yusuf trembled as he slipped himself between her wet thighs. Ariadne crossed her legs, squeezing gently. When he started to move it created delicious friction against her clit.

 

    Yusuf gasped against her shoulder, his thrusts hard but measured. Ariadne cried out each time the head of his cock brushed over her. The quite elevator soon filled with slick sounds as she got wetter.

 

    A strange buzzing sound brought Ariadne out of her haze. She realized the elevator was alerting them because they hadn’t hit any buttons. Ariadne tried to tune it out, focusing on the wet slide between her thighs.

 

    Yusuf’s hand creeped under her shirt, teasing her nipples. Ariadne leaned her head back seeking Yusuf’s lips. She gasped against his mouth as she came, trembling in his arms. Yusuf made a desperate noise as the elevator lurched, returning to the ground floor.

 

    Ariadne knew they would have to be decent soon, the doors would open and anyone could be standing there. Yusuf seemed to know this too, but seemed too close to care.

 

    “Yusuf,” Ariadne groaned, her own need growing again but she knew they had to stop. “We have got to stop!”

 

    “I can’t,” Yusuf whispered, his fingers gripping her hips.

 

    “We have to.” Ariadne had to fight herself to force her legs to uncross.

 

    Yusuf made a disappointed noise, the floor chime ticking away as they descended.

 

    “I’ll jerk you off once we are outside,” Ariadne offered with a teasing smile.

 

    Yusuf stilled before stepping away to tuck himself back in his pants. Ariadne did her best to fix her skirt, knowing they both looked a mess. She hoped like hell the lobby was empty or she would never live this down.

 

    Ariadne kissed Yusuf lightly as the elevator reached the ground floor. She glanced around, finding only a janitor mopping down the hall.

 

    They rushed as quietly as they could through the lobby and through the revolving doors. They did their best to act normal as they rounded the corner and slipped into an alley leading to the parking lot.

  
    “Now, be a good boy and be quiet while I make you come,” Ariadne said with a grin as she pushed Yusuf against the brick wall.


End file.
